


Wedding

by DigiConjurer



Series: Palette (A Bernadetta Collection) [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cocktail dresses, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fluff, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Suits, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: It's the big day for Bernadetta von Varley. For once, things don't seem that bad.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Palette (A Bernadetta Collection) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Wedding

Bernadetta couldn’t believe this was happening. If you had told her five years ago she would be going to school, meet the love of her life, fight in a war and end up marrying that special someone, she probably would’ve told you were crazy. Though, she probably would’ve bolted off

“Get a hold of yourself, Bernadetta.” she muttered and squeezed her cheeks. Just on the off chance that this was somehow a strange fever dream. Then it’s right back to shaking about. “This is only your big day. No big deal."

Even telling herself that only made it even more surreal. This was the start of the next chapter of her life - from ‘count’ of the Varley Territory (if her father would just give up his title in the face of the Emperor Edelgard) to the queen of an island nation. Quite an upgrade, even if things were still not quite at peace in Fodlan.

“Is my beloved in her room?” a voice called out, the queen-to-be looking up from her bed. While perhaps a mistake to leave her door slightly ajar, it made getting a glimpse of Petra all the more easier. In the last five years, she had somehow gotten even more beautiful. Hard as it was to believe, even if Bernadetta herself hadn't gone through as radical of a makeover. Just a little makeup, some hair care. Little things that all built up to a complete look. A look that had hooked Petra in and hadn't let her go.

"Yes, but isn't it bad luck to see the bride before she's all dressed up?" Bernadetta countered, leaning over to plant a kiss on her beloved. Petra accepted the gesture, letting out a chuckle right after.

"Why would I have bad luck just by seeing you in your pajamas?" her fiancee remarked and got a nod from Bernadetta. While her fiancee was getting better at understanding the language of Fodlan, she still had a ways to go.

"It's more of a superstition than anything else." Bernadetta explained and got a nod from Petra. Tempting as it was to peek her head even further into the door frame, the archer resisted the urge. There would be plenty of time to admire the outfit she had specifically picked out for her fiancee. And in turn, plenty of time for Petra to admire her in whatever outfit she had picked out. Now, it was a question of finding said outfit. Just to make sure that it actually fit and stuff. The last thing either woman needed was the outfits they had picked out to not fit. "There it is."

Looking over to her nightstand, a large box awaited. Heading over, the archer pulled away the top and stared into the container.

"She shouldn't have."

In the box was a purple tuxedo top with a pair of matching slacks. No tie, not that one was really necessary for the wedding. Pulling that stuff out, her gaze caught a set of purple dress shoes with matching socks. That came out, the archer making one more pass on the box. While the outfit was now complete, it was always good to check for any little goodies or trinkets thrown in for good measure. Reaching back in, her hand rubbed up against something small. Grabbing hold, out came a little crossbow. Already loaded, someone had gone through the trouble of loading the dang thing and included a little note of sorts.

“To one Miss Macneary,” she read, looking over the handwriting one more time. Leave it to Anna to provide something for the off chance that her father would show up and crash it for some god forsaken reason. Because that’s what he does. It was what happened when Byleth and Mercedes married. It happened again when the emperor formed ties with now famous opera singer Dorothea Arnault. That made him awfully furious, for some reason. It also made him a ton of enemies too. All of which were more than happy to return the favor. But that was beyond the point. "May your marriage go without incident. If not, that’s what the crossbow is for."

Right now, it was time to get herself dressed. While it didn’t take her very long, the question of where to keep the hand crossbow surged through her mind. While one of the tuxedo pockets came to mind first, that would be too obvious. The last thing she and Petra needed was their guests freaked out over the idea that someone might be going to attack the wedding. Even if there had been agreements by all parties to let this be a day of peace of sorts. Whether they would actually keep their end of the bargain remained to be seen. If not, there would be quite a hell to pay.

“How about here?” the archer thought, carefully slipping the weapon into the back pocket of her slacks. Even if someone did see it, they would probably think it was some kind of wallet or handkerchief. Not a weapon for when the one member of the family no one liked showed up to crash the event. Hopefully. “Perfect.”

Turning her attention to the mirror, Bernadetta gazed at her reflection. While a far cry from what she usually picked for herself, Petra had clearly seen this as the perfect opportunity to do something daring. And she could appreciate that. Though, could the same be said about the outfit she had picked for her beloved? It had been quite hard to come to a decision. But once she had got there, she knew this was the one.

"Are you ready, Bernadetta?"

Turning around, the archer’s gaze met that of Mercedes. Dressed in what looked to be a dress version of clerical garments, she had an air to unlike anything Bernadetta had seen in a while. Perhaps that had been where their time had gone into before the wedding. Maybe that was why they and Byleth had been so secretive in the days leading up to the wedding. Even if it was a bit unnecessary with the disbanding of the Church of Seiros.

“Yes, Mercedes.” the archer answered, finding herself led out of the room and down the hall. Just out of sight, she could hear the sound of her friends and colleagues gathering. Which just made it a matter of time before her father made himself known. “Anything from you-know-who?”

A sigh, followed by a shrug. Radio silence here was better than nothing.

“If he’s going to show up, he’ll show up.” Mercedes countered and came to a stop at the door. Just beyond that was the start of the next chapter of her life. Normally, such a situation would bring with it anxiety and dread. Instead, she found herself feeling inspired. Probably wouldn’t last very long, but the thought counted.

"Am I early?"

Turning around, Bernadetta cracked a smile. Petra now stood before her, now dressed in a magenta cocktail dress. A magenta veil hung through her long braid, the traditional Brigid jewelry hanging through all of that. An absolutely divine look for an angel of a woman.

"Not at all." Bernadetta answered, reaching out for her beloved's hand. Petra grabbed hold and dragged her wife-to-be into the reception room. The actual ceremony wasn't for a couple hours, but that didn't matter to either of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a wedding. That's pretty much it.
> 
> Next up should finally be more Princess Byleth with Edelgard's punishment.


End file.
